FAtaL ErROrS
by NeverBeenToChina
Summary: Unit SF-A2 has no heart. Piko is determined to change that. Rated T for suicide. Based on Kokoro Kiseki.
1. Prologue

**I LOVE THIS PAIRING WAY TOO MUCH. *-* I had this idea while I was in Savannah with my girl scout troop (where apparently it's normal for people wearing green to stumble around drunk in front of a cathedral a week before St. P****atrick's Day) and I** **felt like such a genius. And then I wrote it an it came out... not as good as I would have hoped. :/**

* * *

><p>Two robots stood holding hands as the world fell apart around them. Sparks flew from her body as they sang and cried together, knowing what was coming.<p>

"Goodbye…" she whispered, as her eyes closed and her body collapsed.

He screamed. "No!" A computer's voice began to speak, but he could not hear it over the ringing in his own head.

"WARNING: FATAL ERROR. CODE 485: UNIT SF-A2 MEMORY OVER CAPACITY. UNIT POWERING DOWN…"

He held his head as if trying to keep it in one piece, as he too fell, by her side.

"Miki…"


	2. Chapter 1

"UNIT UTATANE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. RUNNING FUNCTION CHECKS."

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying on a table in a very bright room. There were lots of machines around me, beeping and whirring. Standing in front of a large screen was a woman in a lab coat with bright green hair and red goggles.

"Excuse me, but um... Where am I?" I asked. It felt strange to talk for the first time. The woman stared at the screen intently, as words that made no sense appeared on it. She was holding her breath. _Something is wrong._

"Hello there Unit Utatane. Welcome to my lab, my name is Dr. Megpoid but you can call me Gumi." she said, without once looking away from the screen. Something popped up in green and she breathed a sigh of relief. Then she turned to me, no longer stressed out. "'Unit Utatane' sounds much too formal, don't you think? Let's call you Piko." she smiled warmly. Suddenly a computer's voice spoke throughout the lab.

"ERROR 267: UNIT UTATANE MEMORY CHIP FAULTY." The woman's - Gumi's - face fell. She fell to the ground, crying quietly. I sat up.

"What's wrong, Gumi?" I asked.

"N-nothing. It's... something from the past." she sighed, standing up. "Come with me." she took my hand and led me out of the laboratory. We went through winding hallways with gray walls until we arrived at a large wooden door.

"Piko, I'd like you to meet..." Gumi pulled open the door. "... your new family!"

The room was large and cozy looking, with a soft couch and a fireplace - although in my time there, we never lit it.

Sitting on the couch were three girls. Gumi gestured to the girl seated on the far left. She had blond hair with a large white ribbon in it, and she wore glasses and a lab coat to match Gumi's. Her eyes were a piercing blue.

"This is my assistant, Rin Kagamine. She lives here with me and helps with me with my research and projects."

"You can just call me Rin." she smiled. Next Gumi pointed to the girl in the middle. She had light peach-colored hair tied back in a ponytail, and a red helmet with kitty ears on it. Her eyes were a soft, warm brown, like melted chocolate.

"This is Unit Nekomura, but we just call her Iroha." Gumi said.

"Nya!" Iroha waved. I was confused when she didn't say anything else, but Gumi had already moved on to the third girl.

"This is Unit SF-A2." Gumi said. I looked over to SF-A2 and was stunned speechless. She had long red hair down to her waist and a beautiful face. But what struck me the most was her eyes. They were like rubies, deep red and dazzling. I thought it strange, however, that they didn't sparkle. Though they were beautiful, they were flat, lacking emotion. Right then and there I became determined to change that.

"Greetings." she spoke with just as little emotion as her eyes showed. Gumi sighed.

"Just SF-A2? No other names?" I asked.

"No." I expected her to elaborate, but she didn't. There was a moment of silence.

"... Well, go on, introduce yourself!" Rin said.

"Oh! I'm, um... I'm Unit Utatane, but Gumi decided to call me Piko." I stammered. SF-A2 was staring at me.

Gumi clapped her hands. "So, now that we all know each other, let's head in to the dining room for dinner! ... Except for you, Rin, I need to speak to you for a minute." Rin held back, while Iroha, SF-A2, and I went to the dining room. Iroha bounced around me like a little kitten, mewling and rubbing her head on my shoulder. SF-A2 didn't look at me once. We sat down and began eating, as we wait for Gumi and Rin to return. When they finally did, Gumi's face was red as if she had been crying, and she constantly had to blow her nose. However, throughout this she kept smiling and chatting with us. Rin watched her sadly. _Is this because of me and my faulty... Whatever it is?_ I before I had worked up the courage to ask her, dinner was over. Rin showed me to my room, and Gumi went back to work on what she called 'Project K'. I stayed in my room the rest of the night, asking myself questions that I couldn't answer. _Why is SF-A2 so cold? Why can Iroha only speak in meows? What's wrong with Gumi?_ Gumi returned to her room late at night, and I heard her crying herself to sleep. I eventually followed suit, still wondering. _What is_ _Project K?_


	3. Chapter 2

The days blurred into months, which in turn blurred into years, We began to see less and less of both Iroha and Gumi. Rin and I became close friends, but SF-A2 still made me wonder constantly. Eventually Iroha ran away, tired of being treated like the family pet because of her 'condition'. Shortly after that we found Gumi dead at her desk, her computer still on. She had worked on Project K until the moment she died, which we later found out was because she took poison. The house became very empty, only Rin, SF-A2 and me. Rin took over maintenance of us and continued Gumi's work on Project K. Since she was busy most of the day, I had no one to talk to and wandered the halls of the house every day for hours. I occasionally forgot things because of my faulty memory chip, such as where I had left my cup of tea and how to get to my room. But nothing so bad that it seemed like a big deal. Ten years passed, and nothing had changed. SF-A2 was as remote as ever, and Rin continued to work on Project K. One day on my walk around the house - there was actually a path worn into the carpet where I had circled every day - I heard singing coming from Rin's room. I knocked once, and she let me in. She sat in a chair in the corner of the room, staring at a picture frame. I could tell she had been crying.

"What's wrong, Rin?" I asked. She looked up at me and sighed.

"I suppose you had to find out someday." her blue eyes brimmed with tears. "My twin brother died fifteen years ago today."

"You had a twin?" I asked incredulously. "What was his name?"

"His name was Len. We used to work for Gumi together, but one day the project he was working on - Unit Defoko - malfunctioned, and it exploded. The shrapnel pierced one of his lungs."

"What made... Her explode?"

"He was trying to put a program onto her hard drive, but it made her short circuit."

I was intrigued now. "What was the program for?"

"It was a program for emotion. He called it Kokoro." she explained. Everything was fitting together now.

"SF-A2 doesn't have Kokoro, does she?"

"No, she doesn't. It wasn't until Gumi created Iroha that she figured out how to make the program fit onto a hard drive."

"What was wrong with Iroha, then?"

"Her intelligence chip was faulty. She didn't understand how to say anything but 'nya', and she could only feel the simplest of emotions."

"And that's why she ran away?"

"Yes."

"What about Gumi? Why did she kill herself?"

"Well, you were her fourth failure. See, you, Iroha, SF-A2, and Defoko, you were all created to be singing robots. Defoko exploded, so obviously that didn't work out. SF-A2 had no emotions, so she couldn't sing with feeling. Iroha wasn't smart enough to understand how to sing at all, and with your faulty memory chip, you wouldn't be able to remember the lyrics. She felt like a complete and utter failure, and when Iroha ran away it strengthened that feeling, so much so that Gumi took her own life."

I felt horrible. _So it was my fault that Gumi died!_

"Does Project K have something to do with Kokoro?"

"Yes. Project K was supposed to be a form of Kokoro designed specially for SF-A2. The 'K' was short for 'Kiseki', because Gumi always said it would take a miracle to give SF-A2 a heart." Rin laughed sadly.

"One last thing," I said. "What was that song you were singing?"

"Well... It's a song Len wrote," Rin began, biting her lip. "When we were little, there was this singer we loved, named Hatsune Miku. We would watch all her tours and concerts on TV and bought all her music. We even met her live once." It was then that I saw what the picture was of. Two teenagers, one who was a younger Rin and the other that was like a male version of her, standing next to a tall, pretty girl with teal hair in pigtails. It was autographed, _To my biggest fans; Keep singing forever! _in big, looppy handwriting. "She inspired Len to write music himself, and the first song he wrote was 'Kokoro Kiseki'. Even when we got older and got our first jobs in Gumi's lab, I'd still hear him experimenting with melodies while we measured and calculated and observed." she sighed. "I was singing 'Kokoro Kiseki' in honor of him, I guess you could say."

"Could you... Could you teach me?" I asked. I knew I'd probably forget it anyway, but I wanted to learn it at least once.

"Sure." Rin smiled. She seemed to be feeling at least a little bit better now. And so we spent the next hour learning 'Kokoro Kiseki'. Whe she finally agreed that I knew it well, I gave her a hug and then left her to mourn her brother's death on her own. I thought about how SF-A2 didn't have a real name. _Miku... Miku..._ The name of the inspiring singer echoed in my head. _Miku... Miki... I can call her Miki. _It made sense. Like an homage to Hatsune, but with a flair. Excited about something for the first time in years, I dashed off to find SF-A2. She was sitting in the room where I first met her, sipping a cup of tea and reading and extremely dull book.

"SF-A2!" I called to her. She looked up slowly.

"You don't need to yell, Unit Utatane, I'm right here." she said coldly. "What is it?"

"I have a name for you!"

"I don't want one, but thanks." she returned her attention to the book.

"Why not? Who want to be called by a jumble of numbers and letters?" I asked. "Don't you want a real human name?"

"Why should I? I'm not human, and neither are you, Unit Utatane." That hurt. Damn this Kokoro.

"Come, on just hear me out!"

She sighed, exasperated. "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

"Miki."

She thought - or, rather, calculated - for a moment, then said, "I suppose, if it would make you happy, you may call me Miki."

I was so filled with joy at her decision that, without thinking, I leaned down and kissed her cheek. I felt electricity jump between my lips and her skin, but I didn't think anything of it, until I saw her cheeks turn red. _How can she be embarrassed without Kokoro? Was that spark...?_

I walked away singing 'Kokoro Kiseki'.

"_Oshiete agetai... hito no yorokobi kanashimi…"_


	4. Chapter 3

After that, my days in the house improved greatly. I would always call her Miki and she... Well, she remained indifferent, but I felt much closer to her now that she had a real name. Whenever I talked to her, I couldn't help but smile, even though most of the time she would just spout random history lessons and trivia she had learned from reading all the dusty old books in Gumi's library. However, Rin was almost as old as Gumi had been when I was created, and Project K was still not done. We were slowly running out of time.

The seasons cycled around, each one seemingly shorter than the last, and before we knew it another five years had passed. I was walking through the labs one day singing 'Kokoro Kiseki' - somehow I had managed to remember it - when I saw Miki sitting in front of Gumi's old computer. She stared at the codes on the screen that no one but Gumi and Rin could understand - Project K.

"You know what this is, then?" I asked. I figured Rin had told her long ago, but I could be wrong.

"Yes." she said without moving her eyes.

"Are you curious to see if it works?" I put a hand on her shoulder, and sparks flew between us like when I kissed her. She turned to me, and for the first time I saw a faint twinkle in her eyes.

"A little bit, yeah. But it might do more harm than good... If it was ready Rin would have told us." she sighed. "If I download it now it might make me malfunction or something."

"Hey. You know that part of being human is taking risks, right?" I looked straight at her, trying to communicate with my eyes as well as verbally. _I love you._

"Maybe I was meant to be this way. We all have errors we can't fix." she looked down. A single tear dripped from her nose, and something inside me snapped.

I grabbed her shoulders fiercely, and the air buzzed with electricity. "We all have errors, yes! But wouldn't you at least rather see those errors fixed once instead of living your life emotionless, oblivious? Gumi worked on this project until she died, and Rin probably will too if you don't take a leap now! Do it for them, for Iroha, for yourself!" I suddenly felt very weak, and collapsed to the ground like my creator did so many years ago. "For... me."

From the ground I could only see Miki's feet, and I expected them to walk away in disgust, but instead she kneeled down in front of me, smiling. _Smiling._

"I don't need Project K. I have you," she said as she took my hand.

Instantly the entire lab was surging with currents, machines bursting into sparks and flames all around. Miki's eyes sparkled, like I had always wanted them to. And then she burst into tears.

"Is this what Kokoro is? Why does it hurt so much?" she cried. "I lost Iroha, and Gumi, and I didn't even care! And now I'm going to lose Rin too... and you."

"You'll never lose me! I'm right here." I said reassuringly, but she only shook her head.

"Don't you see? The Kokoro is too big for me! It's going to overload my circuits and I'll die." her body was racked with sobs. I wanted to draw her close to me, to hug her and make everything okay, even if only in her head, but I knew that would only make it worse. So instead, I began to sing.

_"Fushigi, kokoro, kokoro, fushigi…"_

And then Miki starting singing with me. I didn't understand how she knew the lyrics, but I didn't care. Her eyes were shining, and it was enough.

_"Fushigi, kokoro, kokoro, mugen!"_

As sparks started flying from her body I only stood there, knowing I could do nothing more than offer her comfort with my hand and my voice. We reached the final verse, and there were tears in my eyes too.

_"Arigatou - __eien ni utau!__"_ We both knew it was an empty promise.

"Goodbye," she smiled sadly. I was losing my vision, something I was not expecting. _What's happening to me?_ Her shining eyes blacked out, like screens shutting off, and I screamed.

"No!" A beeping noise began to ring out incessantly from inside my head, and images swam before my eyes. "Miki…" The last thing I saw was Miki's hand in mine, and I smiled.

_"Yondome wa iranai…"_

I hit the ground, losing consciousness.

"_Yondome wa iranai yo… Arigatou."_

"WARNING: FATAL ERROR. CODE 793: UNIT UTATANE MEMORY CHIP MALFUNCTIONING... DELETING... ERROR... ERROR... ERROR..."


	5. Epilogue

A robot lay on a table in a laboratory. A woman with blond hair and a white bow, dressed in a lab coat stood in front of a screen taking notes.

"UNIT UTATANE HAS BEEN REACTIVATED."

The robot blinked once and sat up.

"Where am I?"

"Hello there, Unit Utatane. I'm Dr. Kagamine, but you can call me Rin." the woman replied. "You're in my lab."

"... Do I know you?" the robot asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You shouldn't." The woman said coldly. The robot looked around and saw two red orbs on a table.

"What are those?" he pointed to them. "They look familiar."

"Nothing." the woman swept the shining orbs into the trash without a second thought. But the robot wasn't convinced. He remembered something from a long time ago... Words that went with the orbs.

_"Arigatou – eien ni utau."_

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't think of a good way to present the lyrics along with the translation so I just wrote the Romaji. Go here to find the translation alongside the Romaji:<strong>

**w w w . a n i m e l y r i c s . c o m / d o u j i n / v o c a l o i d / k o k o r o k i s e k i . h t m**

**I really liked the idea, but I'm not really good at sad writing. I'll just stick to fluff XD I wanted to have the computer's voice be Defoko's, but I couldn't think of a good way to say it so I left it out. **

**So, uh, yeah that's it! RnR please :3  
><strong>


End file.
